Keeping The Spirit Alive
by LightLifeHardy
Summary: Secret Santa Assignment. Matt would do anything for Chris, even make a fool out of himself. For HardyxGirlx89 & momijisan89. MATICHO Rated M just to be safe.


**_My first story of two for the S.S. story is short but, is pretty straight to the 's Matticho (sorta) fluff besides the ending... Anyways, this is __HardyxGirlx89 & momijisan89. Hope you guys enjoy!  
_**

* * *

Matt was walking into his kitchen to see his boyfriend of a year Chris Jericho on his laptop. Matt walked up behind him and kissed him on the back of his neck. Chris chuckled and turned around to see his lover's face.

"Whatcha working on Chrissy?" Matt asked as Chris closed his laptop.

"My Christmas list. I got to send it out to Santa." This made Matt raise an eyebrow. Chris couldn't still believe in Santa.

"Chris do you still believe in Santa?" Matt asked while pulling a chair up to sit. Chris nodded.

"Well, duh Matts. Santa is real, I mean who gives me all my lovely and amazing gifts?" Matt thought he might be joking but, Chris looked dead serious. Matt shook his head and kissed Chris on the lips.

"Okay…If you say so. Oh.. and don't call me Matts." Chris giggled to this.

"Why not? I'm not gonna call you Matty."

"And why is that?"

"Your brother already threatens me not to call you that. He said it was his nickname for you." Matt laughed out loud at this.

"Don't tell me you're scared of my _brother_." Matt said.

"You'll be shocked." Chris said getting up and he gave Matt a kiss on his cheek and left. Matt smiled then looked at Chris' laptop. He looked around, after making sure Chris wasn't around he carefully opened the laptop to the screen; blinking asking for the password. Matt stopped for a second and typed in "Y2JISKING" and smirked when the password was accepted. Matt then opened the file title "santa list". He saw things like games, game systems, a t.v. Matt shook his head to the list knowing this was typical Chris. Matt closed the laptop and got up from the table and went to look for Chris.

Chris was on the couch watching some cartoon show when Matt came in.

"Hey, what's the matter?" He asked looking up from the t.v.

"So, you think Santa's real."

"Matt we went through this already, yes I do."

Matt played with some of Chris' hair after he sat on the couch and pulled him onto his lap.

"Why?"

"Because when I was young my dad said if I believe really hard Santa would come over one day. I'm kinda still waiting on that day." Chris sighed. He had believed that since he was 5 when he dad said that. He never forgot that.

"So if Santa was to come over this year you'd be happy?" Matt asked. Chris shook his head yes. Matt smiled and kissed Chris. He knew what he'd be doing on X-Mas.

While Chris was asleep Matt went to a local costume store and picked up a Santa costume beard and all. It was Christmas Eve still but only barely seeing as it was eleven thirty. If he wanted to sleep before waking up in a few more hours he needed to hurry up. He got home and hid the costume away and ran back to bed with his lover.

At five in the morning he got back up and ran to put the costume on. Chris set the alarm to go off in another thirty minutes so he had to rush. He put on the pants and shirt. Then the hat and beard. He was trying to fix himself up when he heard a voice.

"What are you doing?" Matt froze. He turned to see Chris walking down the stairs with a huge smile on his face.

"Merry…uh...Christmas?" Matt said. Chris raised an eyebrow.

"Ho Ho Ho?" Matt tried but, failed. Chris laughed and pulled off the hat and beard.

"Care to explain?" Chris said.

" Well after you said all that stuff about waiting for Santa I thought I should try to make you happy and get your Santa. Sadly, I didn't quite get it right."

"You did this for me?" Chris asked.

"Yep. I love you Chrissy, and I would do anything to make you smile." Chris grinned and hugged Matt. He never thought Matt would do such a stupid thing just to make him smile.

"I love you." Chris said kissing Matt.

"I love you too. Uh, can I get out of the Santa outfit now? I'm getting really itchy."

"Sure, let me take it off, Chris Jericho style." Chris ran up the stairs giggling with Matt hot on his heels.


End file.
